


To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

by Nifflers_n_nargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Flashback in a dream, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Relationship Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles
Summary: Witnessing Draco Malfoy get transfigured into a ferret was one of the best days of Ron Weasley’s life...just don’t tell his wife that.





	To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> @Phoenix-acid is a gem for creating this tag challenge, as soon as you mentioned it on the discord I knew what I was going to write! Thanks for organizing this.
> 
> Kit & Ivy thanks for the quick betas. J thanks for always having something nice to say when I’m in crisis.
> 
>  
> 
> **Bold text comes straight from JKR**
> 
>  
> 
> Ron Weasley, I love you.

A wide grin split his face as recognition dawned on him. Ronald Weasley knew where he was, and boy was he happy to be there. He looked to his left and saw his now-wife and his best friend beside him hurrying down the stairs to entrance hall. Based on Harry’s hair this had to be fourth year; it had been so long and fluffy that year that even Ron, with his limited fashion sensibilities, had known it was not the best look.

They walked briskly across the hall towards the Great Hall when a posh voice called out, **“Weasley! Hey, Weasley!”**

Without having to look, Ron knew it was that great git Harry insisted on being married to. Sure, Ron had learned to tolerate him, even enjoy him at times now, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy what happened next. Ron and his friends turned to see Malfoy standing there with his cronies, looking smug as could be. **“What?” said Ron shortly,** trying to hide his anticipation of what was to come.

**“Your dad’s in the paper, Weasley!” said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. “Listen to this!”**

Ron’s ears pinked as Malfoy began to read the article, even all these years later, with everything behind him and everything that was about to happen, he still couldn’t fight back the shame he had felt seventeen years ago. His heart raced as Malfoy kept reading, realizing that it was ridiculous that a memory could make him feel this way. Instead of launching himself at Malfoy like he did back in fourth year, he just stood there, fists clenched, gritting his teeth. Malfoy was about to get what he deserved.

Now Harry was fighting with Malfoy, defending Ron’s mother. **“You know your mother, Malfoy? That expression she’s got like she’s got dung under her nose? How she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?”**

Ron choked back a laugh; he had forgotten just how much Harry hated Malfoy back then.

**“Don’t you dare insult my mother, Potter.”**

**“Keep your fat mouth shut, then,” Harry said turning around.**

**BANG!**

Screams rang out across the hall as Ron turned around, joy writ across his face. This is what he had been waiting for. **“OH NO YOU DON’T, LADDIE!”**

Ron’s eyes focused on the middle of the hall, where everyone else would be looking in a moment's time. There he was in all his glory, the great white ferret, Draco Malfoy. He was too overjoyed to make a sound. It was even better than the first time he had seen it. Time seemed to stop as Ron watched the ferret scuttle around the floor, panicked. His great oafs of friends were lumbering after him in circles trying to catch the slinky fucker.

**“LEAVE IT!”** the not-Moody, Moody shouted. 

Everyone’s attention snapped to the center of the room. **The ferret gave a terrified squeak and took off towards the dungeons.** Ron was pleased to see he didn’t make it far before not-Moody was waving his wand, causing the ferret to bounce across the floor. Ron’s heart soared with every arc of the wand. He soaked in every second of the scene in front of him, he needed to remember it for the next time he accidentally stumbled upon Harry and Draco in a compromising position (as they were want to do in not-so-private places).

Ron didn’t think he could contain his joy much longer, the ferret’s tail and legs were flailing helplessly as he bounced higher and higher before smacking harder and harder on the stone floor. The adult in Ron knew he should be horrified at what was taking place, but he couldn’t bring himself to suppress the song in his heart. Just when Ron thought he would collapse, Professor McGonagall appeared, putting an end to the fun. **A moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his steak blonde hair all over his now brilliantly pink face.**

Ron roared with laughter, despite the disapproving glare from Hermione, as Malfoy took off running for the dungeon. He closed his eyes as Hermione started to lecture him.

**“Don’t talk to me,” Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione.**

“Excuse me?!” a voice rang out.

_Shit._ Ron opened his eyes. He wasn’t at Hogwarts anymore, and he certainly wasn’t a fourth year; although his 14 year old self would be very happy with how his life had turned out- stunned even. He was in his bedroom, with his wife, and Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.

“Sorry, love,” Ron said sheepishly, “I was having a wicked dream.”

“I could tell,” Hermione replied, tone softened. “You were choking, I had to wake you. What were you dreaming about?”

Ron smiled dreamily, remembering the way the light reflected off Malfoy’s silky-white coat as he smashed against the flagstone. “The second best day of my life.”

Hermione preened at the response. “What day is that, then? From your face it must be a special day. Our wedding? One of the children’s births? The day you saved Harry in the pond?”

“Oh, erm, yes….one of those...” Ron tried to cover himself with a clumsy lie, but she could see right through him.

“Ronald Weasley, it _is_ something along those lines.” Her tone brokered no dissent. Ron knew he was in for it, he was a shite liar and he and Hermione both knew it.

“Um, well, not exactly, love. Although, I imagine it's a day you remember as well.” He gazed at her hopefully, but her face gave him no reprieve. He sighed, knowing what would come next was not going to be pretty. “Remember that time in fourth year with Moody, although it wasn’t really Moody - not that we knew that at the time…” He was rambling, this wasn’t good.

Hermione was kneeling next to him on the bed, anger radiating off her in waves. Ron swallowed thickly and continued on. “Well, erm, remember, in the entrance hall, when he transfigured Malfoy…”

Hermione cut him off, “Ronald Weasley, do you mean to tell me that your second-best memory in your whole entire life was witnessing your best friend’s now-husband publicly humiliated by being transfigured into a ferret and bounced around like a child’s ball?”

Ron stared at her, guiltily, nodding once in agreement.

Peals of laughter escaped his wife as a smile broke wide across her face. Hermione fell back onto the pillows, tears streaming across her face, laughing until she was gasping for air. Ron sat there, mouth gaping, wondering what had happened to his wife. When Hermione finally managed to compose herself she pulled Ron close, whispering conspiratorially, “I’ll deny it if you tell anyone else, but mine is the day I slapped him.”

Ron stared at Hermione, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He had expected a lecture, a few nights on the couch, groveling and pleading, but never that. It thrilled him to know that even after fourteen years together his wife could still manage to surprise him. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him, eyes crinkling with mirth. “So if that’s your second-best, what beats it?”

Ron looked at her, eyes alight with joy, **“There’s no need to call me ‘sir’, Professor.”**


End file.
